wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Monday Night Mayhem 10/19/15
The intro for Monday Night Mayhem plays* *A quick recap video is then shown, highlighting last weeks show, and giving a brief preview to Civil War which is less then a week away* *The show begins and Ryan Mcbride makes his way out to the ring* Ryan Mcbride: Well if it isn't Boston. *crowd boos* Woah, what? I didn't say anything mean! Haha. But let me get to what I got to say. Last week Daniel Bryan made an interesting proposal to me. He wanted our bout to be a 3 stages of hell match. Quite interesting, Daniel I can't wait to face you and hell with it. IF you want to have a 3 stages of hell match, god damn it we can and in every single one of those matches Daniel I will truly make your life a living hell, for costing me the money in the bank contract in the ladder match at Ladder to success, for being a little weasel within this company and thinking that you are something when you really ain't jack shit. I'm going to do what I should of done before. I am going to put an end to what you call your "career" I am going to beat the hell out of you Daniel Bryan and I am going to make sure you never, real your ugly head in NGW. Again. *Ryan walks out of the ring but Bryan's music hits, Mcbride freezes and waits for Bryan but Bryan doesn't arrive and Daniel eventually comes from out of the crowd! Bryan starts to pound on Mcbride as Mcbride attempts to run away, Bryan continues to chase down and pound on Mcbride closer to the stage as a couple of refs and backstage workers come out and try to again the seperate the 2. Bryan kicks Mcbride in the side of the head and Mcbride falls down and Bryan YES'S over Mcbride as we go to commercial* Match 1: John Cena and Kurt Angle vs Kane and Drew Mcintyre In the final week of gaining momemtum, 2 members of each team for the 4 on 4 match at Mayhem went at it. Cena teamed with longtime co-worker Kurt Angle as Kane and Drew teamed for the first time. Kane overpowered Cena and Angle and Mcintyre picked up the scraps. But it was a late AA followed by a Ankle Lock that left Kane tapping out and gave Angle and Cena the victory. Following the match Cena and Angle celebrated. Roman Reigns came from the crowd and shook hands with them. Then out came Christian. The 4 stood in the ring ready for there big battle at Civil War. *Commentary announces that tonight: Seth Rollins, Cesaro, and Dean Ambrose will all be in there final matches before Civil War, and that tonight will be the contract signing for Champion of Champions match at Civil War* (Chris Jericho backstage to address the situations for tonight) Chris Jericho: Hey Mayhem fans, Corey Graves is right. Tonight's a big night. And what better way to send the World Champs and you fans, prepared for Civil War. Then a series of matches? Well it's true. Tonight Cesaro will be facing a member of the Mayhem roster, while Seth Rollins will be facing a PCW star and Dean Ambrose will be going head to head with a star of Legacy. Who? Well you'll have to find out that tonight! *Before the camera fades away, the rooms appears smoky and the lights go out, As they come back on Jericho is knocked out in the room with a piece of paper next to him that reads "They all fall down, Chris"* Match 2: Cesaro vs The Miz The always sharp Legacy Champ Cesaro battled a man who is looking to get on the map, The Miz. Miz battled Cesaro earlier and kept himself in it using speed and quick strikes. But as the match went on Cesaro proved why he was a World Champ. An uppercut followed but the Neutrilizer left The Miz down and Cesaro with the victory headed into Civil War! *Paul Heyman walks down to the ring* Paul Heyman: Due to Chris Jericho's arrogance I will not be able to accompany my client Cesaro down to this ring tonight for his contract signing so if I may say it real quickly that my client C-E-S-A-R-OOO is the greatest World Champion that NGW has to offer and that at Civil War it will not be a battle. Hell it will not be a match. It will be 3 titans. 3 animals. 3 warriors. 3 champions in the middle of this ring, all champions, all men who have done everything they have to do in the NGW. These 3 men will not sleep, these 3 men will not eat, until they know that they are the best. Seth Rollins. Dean Ambrose. My client Cesaro. On October 24th 2015 it will not be a happy time. It will not be a walk in the park. There will only be 1 man walking out of Civil War as the man. The other 2. Will feel like afterthoughts. The other 2 won't smiling. They won't be walking. They'll be laying on there backs knocked out cold and thinking to themselves "Man, what went wrong" And who will these 2 men be. Not Cesaro. Cesaro will walk in to Civil War. Fight Dean Ambrose. Fight Seth Rollins. And Cesaro will walk out of Civil War as the champion, of all champions. He will walk out not only ladies and gentleman, as the man of Legacy. He will walk out of Civil War as the man of NGW. And no that's not my prediction, that my friends, is a spoilerl! *Segment ends and Seth Rollins match is announced next* Match 3: Seth Rollins vs Sami Zayn World Champ Rollins battled a familar foe in Zayn and the 2 wrestled eachother to the max early on. Zayn had bursts of offense but Rollins hit him with the turnbuckle powerbomb followed by a curbstomp for the victory. Rollins hit him with another curbstomp before walking to the back *Sheamus appeared on the titantron, Sheamus asked Zayn if he was feeling alright and said it would hurt alot more at Civil War, he asked Sami to meet him at PCW this week for a little "chat"* *Bad News Barrett is shown walking out looking a bit roughed up after the attacks at the hands of the World Champs on Legacy, he is announced for a match* Match 4: Bad News Barrett vs Kevin Owens 2 intense men meet for the very first time and it was good. Owens, aggresive and ready for a battle with Solomon Crowe went right after Barrett but Barrett quickly got back in it. Barrett used his strength to his advantage and had Owens reeling. He went for a bullhammer but Owens ducked and hit him with a pop-up powerbomb. AJ Styles ran down to the ring. AJ Styles quickly kicked Owens in the stomach and DDT'd him, rolling him out of the ring. he now had Barrett in position but Ziggler quickly made his way out to the ring and started right after Styles. He struck at him in the corner but Styles tossed him off and Ziggler ran right into a bullhammer from Barrett. Styles ate one aswell and Barrett again stood tall on Mayhem as Legacy TV Champ. *A preview for Legacy plays and it highlights Colt Cabana's and CM Punk's contract signing for there match at Civil War* Match 5: Luke Harper vs Alberto Del Rio Alberto Del Rio returned to Mayhem TV to face Mr.MITB Luke Harper. Harper more angry then usual and flat out dominated Del Rio from the start. Del Rio had a quick burst of offense but Harper was no match for him tonight and got the easy win. Luke Harper: Nobody, likes a 2nd string. Luke Harper isn't a 2nd string. *Dean Ambrose is walking the back as the Main Event match is about to take place. The contract signing will take place directly after the match* Main Event: Dean Ambrose vs Randy Orton In a main event worthly battle, PCW Champ Ambrose battled Legacy star Randy Orton. Orton was on game from the start and left Ambrose down for many moments. Ambrose slowly battled his way back in it though, Orton went for his final RKO but it got turned into a dirty deeds and Ambrose picked up the victory as all 3 champs end up with wins. Ambrose, tired in the ring, waited as some backstage workers brought out a table and 3 chairs along with contracts for the match. Ambrose takes a seat with mic in hand and waits for his foes to make there way out. Now, back from commercial, Ambrose is still in the ring alone. Seth Rollins makes his way out and first and throws his chair out of the ring. Cesaro comes out next and laughs at the thrown chair and takes a seat directly across from Ambrose. Seth Rollins: Wait wait wait, before both of you go rambling on about how you are going to win on Saturday. I just wanted to say congrats to both of you on finally growing enough courage to make your way out to this ring alone. Because quite frankly it's very rare to see Cesaro without fat Paul Heyman behind him. And it's even more rare to see Dean out here without his puppet boys. So what I said last week must have somehow gotten through your thick skulls! Good job to both of you. Cesaro: You know Seth I think that you have a lot of courage also, for being able to say that to us. Because you know that at Civil War I will be the winner, as my GM said earlier. Thats no prediction my friend, just a basic spoiler. Dean Ambrose: Enough with the crap! Both of you are a pile of shit. There's only one champion in this ring right now and that's not pretty boy Seth Rollins, that's not Pretty Paul boy Cesaro, that's me. Dean Ambrose. And I find it funny that neither one of you even seem to realize that I've been the one running things around here. I just beat Randy Orton, a guy you both have faced aswell. And I just beat him and I wouldn't even have a problem beating both of you right now if I could because i'm just that damn good. So at Civil War it's gonna be ugly, it's gonna be brutal, and as the Champion of Champions is crowned. You both will dreaming that it was you. *Ambrose signs the contract* SR: I won't be dreaming of anything, You know what you'll be dreaming of. You'll be dreaming of giving me dirty deeds but in reality you will have my boot rammed into the back of your head and you'll be knocked out cold and i'll be the one crowned the champion of all champions. Not you Dean. Not you baldy. I am the greatest World Heavyweight Champion that NGW has ever seen. *Rollins signs the contract* Cesaro: I suppose I can say my final words. Seth- you enjoy calling me baldy, how about I make you bald at Civil War and yank of all your hair out of your skull. And Dean you put your hands on Paul Heyman this past Friday. That is a no-no. I dont say things I wont do, like you 2 do. At Civil War I will not lose. I refuse to lose. I will be the winner and you 2. Will be the losers. Cesaro is the man. Not Dean Ambrose. Not Seth Rollins. *Cesaro signs the contract* SR: Well that's a wrap- now I- *Seth Rollins bashes Cesaro with his championship in the skull and Ambrose tackles Rollins and strikes at his face and stomps and kicks on him as he is down. Cesaro tosses Ambrose off of Rollins and onto floor and Cesaro gets him some of Rollins. Ambrose and Cesaro both are now stomping on Rollins and Rollins rolls out of the ring and 2 champs stare at eachother for a moment then trade rights* *Rollins still outside of the ring grabs a chair and goes to strike Ambrose with it but he ducks and Rollins instead nails Cesaro with it, Ambrose turns Rollins around, grabs the chair, drops it and nails Rollins with a dirty deeds on the chair!* *Braun Stowman, Baron Corbin, AJ Styles, and Solomon Crowe join Ambrose in the ring. The 5 champions hold up there respective championships and the show ends with Anarchy standing over Rollins and Cesaro*